1. Field of the Invention
The field relates to a bracket for securing studs in single- or multi-story buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Constructing single- or multi-story buildings can be an expensive and time-consuming activity. For example, in some buildings, a frame for a wall may include multiple studs that are nailed or otherwise secured to a sill which can be disposed along the floor or ceiling as part of a larger wall structure. The builder often uses holddowns to secure the studs to the building foundation, and/or to other holddowns on adjacent floors. Some holddowns can be expensive and complicated to assemble, and not suitable for two- to five-story buildings. For example, the builder may use multiple bolts and fasteners to assemble the holddown and secure the studs to the foundation. An example of a holddown connected between closely spaced studs is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,767, which is incorporated by reference herein. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for improved devices and methods for installing a frame of multiple studs in a building.